nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Walker Cavaliers
|sports=soccer, American football, basketball, baseball, ice hockey, Curling, Lacrosse |chairman=George Matthews |location=Occidental Arena, Train Village, Sylvania }}The Walker Cavaliers is the name of a Train Village-based multi-sports club. The athletes are called the Walker Cavaliers, the Cavaliers, or the Woshees. Their home arena is the Occidental Arena, in Downtown, Train Village. The club has a well-known association football team, as well as a famous American football team. Other sports are basketball, baseball and ice hockey. The Cavaliers' official colors are maroon (bordeaux) red and navy blue. The club is named after their main sponsor and founder, Walker Inc. The Walker Cavaliers are a LSCA member and the association football team is a participant in the LSCA Major Soccer League, the LSCA Lacrosse League, and curling. Sports American football Join the Cavaliers American football team! * ... * ... Association football Men The current men's squad, composed 4-3-3, is: Join the Cavaliers soccer team! * ... Match overview * Recent matches ** Friendly soccer match Walker Cavaliers vs. FC Soccerer, July 20 2008: lost 0-2 * Upcoming matches ** LSCA Major Soccer League: Newhaven Rockets vs. Walker Cavaliers, July 23 2008 ** LSCA Major Soccer League: Walker Cavaliers vs. FC Soccerer, July 25 2008 Baseball Join the Cavaliers baseball team! * ... * ... Basketball Notable former Walker Cavaliers players include Jimmy Nash, who currently plays with the Libertan team BBC Wikistad, and Ivo Roberts, who played for the Caveliers in 2016. # Sal Hurt (center/forward) # Hank Janlik (center) # Lenny Marx (forward) # Kenny Tork (forward) # James Vander Jr. (forward) # Urie Goty (guard) # Jordan Hayns (guard) # Michael Kity (guard) # Zackary Bucket (guard) # Michael Brown (guard) # Jordan Wesly (guard) Curling The Walker Cavaliers won the Men's Lovian Curling Association 2010, the first edition of the MLCA. Their women's team won the 2012-edition of the Women's Lovian Curling Association. Male team *Bob Rufferson (head coach) *Yuri Qukkpjoyi (skip) *Paul Hoijk (broom) *Tom Frankinson (room) *Ron Rufferson (skip/broom) *Andrew Johann Toyrk (reserve) Female team *Gina Hunia (head coach) *Zela Hoar (skip) *Michelle Robinson (broom) *Cristina Rolle (broom) *Kelly Role (skip/broom) *Michaela Rufferson (skip/broom) Ice hockey The ice hockey team plays in the LIHA Division One in 2012. Join the Cavaliers ice hockey team! * George Matthews - goaltender - 39 year * ... Cricket The Walker Cavaliers cricket team participates in the Lovia Cricket League. The cricket branch of the Walker Cavaliers was founded in 2011, and the team joined the LCL in 2013. When it joined the LCL, it inherited a lot of resources from the Train Village Cricket Club, which left the league at the end of the 2012 season. Current squad Players in bold have received international caps. *Opening batsmen *Middle-order batsmen *All-rounders *Wicketkeepers ** Nigel Ferguson - 3 June 1985 *Pace bowlers *Spin bowlers References and notes See also * Train Village * Occidental Arena Category:Train Village Category:Soccer team Category:American football team Category:Basketball team Category:Baseball team Category:Ice hockey team Category:Curling team Category:Lacrosse team Category:LIHA franchises Category:Cricket team Category:Lovia Cricket League